


Holestuck

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Animal Traits, Biting, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, cum filling, knots, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Jade pops in to the local gloryhole for some anonymous fun. But after her knot leaves her trapped there, she's in for a whole lot more fun than she expected.





	

Jade came, moaning, her cock pulsing and her balls clenching. Her hands dropped from the handles on the wall she was pressed up against, and she leaned back, panting slightly, her tail wagging. On the other side of the wall, the owner of the orifice that she'd just blown her load in murmured their thanks, and she felt cool air on her prick as they slipped off it.

The glory hole was a great way to relax after a hard day's work running paradise, and on Earth C, a glory hole truly was glorious. It was, in truth, located in something like a toilet stall, because of Tradition. And yes, there was a working toilet, again because of tradition, but also because even purveyors and recipients of anonymous sex could get caught short. That, though, was where the similarity ended. The toilet was auto-flushing, auto-cleaning and auto-scenting. The - again, traditional - bathroom graffiti was done in exquisite jewelled mosaics, depicting eye-wateringly pornographic scenes of humans, trolls and carapacians, in almost infinite combinations and quantities. And naturally, there was odd scrawl of 'Chaz wuz ere' and 'For a good time call 01205-413612'. There were dispensers for condoms and multiple flavours of lube, and ones for strapons of the regular silicone kind and the biological troll dongs that attached themselves to you, in case you fancied penetrating and weren't currently equipped to do so. All in all, Kubla Khan himself couldn't have decreed a more stately pleasure cubicle.

In the midst of all this splendour, the actual hole part of the glory hole was almost an afterthought. It was a very nice afterthought, though: padded inside and out, to avoid chafing or bruising of the important parts. Jade was sorry to leave it. She stepped back.

Tried to step back. The hole yanked on her cock, and she leapt forward again with a yelp.

“Oh no,” she muttered. “That...that’s not good.” 

Gingerly, Jade poked a finger through the hole, and found exactly what she’d been fearing. Her knot, rock hard, throbbing and swollen to the size of a baseball. Desperately, she tried to ease it through, but it was lodged in there tight. There was no way she was getting it out without doing herself an injury.

“Ah, crap. Stupid, too small gloryholes. I guess I’ve just gotta wait ‘til it goes down.” She huffed, took hold of the handles to steady herself and settled in to wait.

Not a minute later, there came a knock on the cubicle door.

“Hey,” said the knocker. “Are you done in there?”

“No, I…” But the door was already swinging open.

Aaagh, why didn’t I lock it! Jade thought.

“Oh! Sorry,” said the interloper.

“I’m stuck,” said Jade, by way of explanation. She felt herself blushing. “This uh...this doesn’t usually happen.” She tried to twist around to see who her visitor was, but the doorway was wide and they were standing just outside of her field of view.

“You’re going to be there a while, then?”

“Probably,” she said.

“In that case,” said the interloper, a hint of mischief in their voice, “could I fuck your butt?”

Jade considered it. On the one hand, more stimulation was the last thing she needed. On the other, she was hogging the hole. Other people needed their relief. She sighed.

“Oh, alright. But please be quick. I’m never gonna get free, otherwise.”

“Quick as a wink!” said her new friend. “Or a wank.” 

They stepped up behind her, and she heard the shuffling of cloth and the pump of the lube dispenser. She yelped as the visitor pushed two slippery fingers between her buttocks, but moaned and relaxed into it as they rubbed the lube into her pucker.

“Hah,” she panted, “yyyou’re good at that.”

“Okay for me to push one in?”

“Go for it!”

Her visitor slipped one wriggly digit in. She groaned as it stretched open her ring and tickled her insides, worming its way deeper inside, slathering her walls with lube.

“Wow,” they said, “you’re so flexible!”

“I practice,” said Jade.

Another finger joined the first, and a third, and a few slow thrusts accustomed her rectum to having something solid inside it. The visitor added another blob of lube, and another, then wrapped a hand round Jade’s tail and lifted it up. She squeaked as they pressed up behind her and pushed their cock between her buttocks.

“Here we go,” they said. 

And Jade grit her teeth against the dark, hot sensation of her arsehole being opened wide by a big, solid prick, one that penetrated her to her depths and left her feeling stuffed full. She wriggled against her visitor, bucking back as much as her trapped dick would let her. She wanted to feel them moving, taking her butt as their own. 

They obliged. Slowly, but with gathering speed, they began to fuck her, building their power until they were slamming her against the wall with every thrust. Moaning, Jade spreadeagled herself over the cool tiled surface and clung to the handles. Her cock jumped and a mini explosion of bliss flared in her every time her visitor’s dick struck her prostate. The friction-heat of their shaft against her walls flowed out and into her until the entirety of her loins felt warm and fuzzy.

As if that wasn’t enough, suddenly her penis was immersed in wet warmth, too. A low voice in the neighbouring stall bellowed out:

“Oh fuck, yes!”

And made a spirited attempt to engulf the entirety of Jade’s dick with what she assumed was their pussy. They even stretched themselves halfway around her knot, and she howled at the pressure on that sensitive lump of flesh. Trapped between a cock and a soft place, she submitted to the bliss. She rested her cheek against the wall and, tongue lolling, drool dripping, panted her way towards her peak. 

Jade squealed. Her cock went painfully tight, her balls drew up, and she jetted a torrent of cum straight into the quim clamped around her. Its owner didn’t seem to be expecting that, and a yelp reverberated through the wall, followed by a drawn out groan. Their pussy clenched down even tighter, and Jade whimpered, but she was far too submerged in the buzz of post-orgasm to care much. She barely noticed when they slipped off her and left her cock dribbling onto the floor, and when her other visitor came, filling her rectum with their own creamy cum, well, that was just the icing on the proverbial cake. Very salty, slippery icing. 

She was just about recovered enough to murmur a farewell when her visitor pulled out of her, kissed her on the neck and thanked her for her hospitality. Jade was left alone for a while, leaking jizz down her legs and, every so often, trying to tug her cock out of the hole. No such luck. If anything her knot felt even more turgid than before. 

When her next customer arrived, Jade almost didn’t notice, so quiet and stealthy were their footsteps.

“May I?” they said in a confident, commanding tone.

Jade nodded. “Go ahead,” she said with a sigh. 

She had to bite her tongue to keep from yelping when this new visitor laid hands on her. They were freezing! A troll, then, and a highblood. And trolls didn’t need lube. The highblood grabbed her hips, stepped forward. Jade felt an icicle of a bulge wriggle against her bottom, smearing it in chilly slime, and big, soft breasts squished up against her back. She bit her lip and whined as the bulge sought out her hole of its own accord. Whatever temperature they were, trollcocks always felt divine going in. Its slender tip slithered past her slack pucker, and as the troll pressed in harder, the rest of it followed. And kept following.

“Oh goddddd!” Jade wailed. This troll was huge! By the time they were all the way in, Jade felt like she’d been filled halfway to her stomach with thick, squirming tentacle.

The troll started to thrust, and however cold their cock might have been, Jade felt very warm. Uncomfortably warm. Almost burning! Then she really did yelp, as she realised her dick was enveloped in a boiling hot mouth, wrapped in a tongue like an electric blanket and lips that scorched. Highblood fucking, and lowblood sucking.

Overwhelmed by the clash of temperatures, Jade lost herself again, drooling and shuddering as the troll thrust into her with highblooded strength. They reached down and squeezed her white-furred balls, tugging on them and rolling them between their fingers. A couple of times, they squeezed hard enough to make Jade whimper, as if they were trying to wring the cum out of her. A set of very sharp teeth pricked her canine ear, and the highblood gently worried it, dragging it down until it met Jade’s hair.

Halfway through, the lowblood swapped their throat for a nook that was just as tight and even hotter. Jade was too gone to worry about the heat. She plastered herself against the wall and thrust feebly, pumping her hips as much as the limited space between her knot and her crotch allowed. She heard a yell of delight, and, tight, slippery muscle clamped down on her prick, the temperature of it rising to infernal levels. Joining in with a wail of her own, she barely even realised that she too was cumming, spurting out her seed into the lowblood’s depths.

Jade did, however, notice when the highblood came. They crushed her against the wall, growling into her ear. Their tentabulge swelled inside her, stretching her even further, and a wave of frigid cum flooded into her guts. She shrieked: it was like being given an ice-water enema, and it just kept on coming. Jade lowered a hand to her belly and found herself bulging, bloated.

At last, the highblood stopped and hung over her, panting, her cool breath blowing over Jade’s head. With a giggle, she pulled out, and a torrent of cold genefluid rushed out of Jade’s poor abused hole. The troll patted her bottom, gave her ear a lick and her cheek a kiss, and left as silently as they’d arrived.

The next newcomers were far from quiet.

“Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod!” the one in Jade’s stall squealed. “It’s true! It really is her! THE Jade Harley!”

“Ohmigod!” came an answering shriek from the next cubicle along. “Her doggy cock is sooooo cute!”

“Her doggy ears are so cute!”

“How fluffy is her tail?”

“So. Fluffy! Oh er…” Voice number one paused. “This is okay, isn’t it? We heard you were in here and err, available.”

“It’s fine,” Jade said. “I’m here for free use until I get unstuck.”

“Yayyyyy! Jade Harley, you’re the best.”

“She’s so considerate,” said voice number two. 

There was a splap as Jade's fan got the troll strapon dispenser to disgorge one of its biological marvels, a shuffling of cloth, then the distinctive splorch as the fan adhered the toy to their crotch. Their hands alighted on Jade's hips, their temporary cock slotted in between her buttocks. 

After being buggered by that monster of a bulge, this dick barely even registered. But it was warm, thank the heavens, and the fan knew how to wield it. They hammered away enthusiastically at Jade's arse, displacing great floods of lingering troll cum. They interspersed their moans with paeans to how good Jade felt, and even dared to reach up and grope Jade's perky tits through her shirt, complimenting them just as effusively. Jade decided that she rather liked being flattered, and psychological pleasure mingled with the physical. 

On the opposite side of the wall, fan two made a great gulping show of sucking Jade's cock as noisily as possible, pausing only to say things like "I can't believe I'm sucking Jade Harley's actual dick!" and "Gods I want that knot in me." Outbursts aside, they were an excellent fellatist, and with lips, tongue and the assistance of their friend's patient pounding coaxed an orgasm out of Jade. Drained as she was, it took longer to arrive, but when it did it was intense, and left her sweating, slumped against the wall, supported only by the fan still industriously screwing her butt.

Fan number two happily slurped up the trickle of cum Jade produced, waxing rhapsodic about the taste, while number one squealed as loudly as they had when they'd first met their idol and gabbled:

"Ohmigod I'm actually cumming in you I'm so sorry this is so awesome!"

A burst of the slick, watery fluid the troll strapons used for jizz erupted inside Jade's rear, flooding out the leavings already present. Her fan hugged her tight as they came, then slipped out of her and said:

"Thanks so much! The fan club is never going to believe this!"

"Fan club?" asked Jade blearily, but the only answer she got was the splorp of the strapon being pulled off and dropped back into the dispenser for cleaning, the pitter-patter of fannish feet and fading, excitable discussion about actually fucking THE Jade Harley. 

She wasn't alone for long after that. A queue had built, of curious visitors and established regulars, all there to see and use the crazy girl who'd gotten herself stuck in the gloryhole. Time blurred as she found herself on the receiving end of cocks of all shapes and sizes and compositions, Bulges of various temperatures squirmed between her buttocks. The hard, smooth, polished marble pricks of carapacians made her stand up straight, while their spindly jointed hands roved over her body. Some of her patrons cared more for her pleasure than their own, and happily massaged her sweet spot with their fingers until she jerked and cried out under their touch. Others got down on their knees, and tongued, sucked and worshipped her hole, drinking up the cum that had accumulated in there like it was ambrosia. 

On the other side of things, an endless stream of mouths, cunts and arseholes speared themselves on her poor abused dick, or fingers curled around it. Helplessly, she came over and again, hoping each time her a climax rose up that this would be the one to deflate her knot, yet rather dreading the moment when it did. There was so much pleasure to be had, and all she had to do was hang on and take it. Even if it did make her bum sore and her balls ache and got her nipples bruised from all the curious pokes and pinches.

But end it did. After one last torturous scramble to her peak, Jade's cock went soft enough for her to tug it out of the hole. She stepped back from the wall and stared down. Her dick was red raw, puffy and covered in miscellaneous juices, not least of which was a whole spectrum of troll fluids. They stained, she knew from experience. She'd have a multicoloured dick for days. 

Moving in exhausted slow motion, Jade picked up her skirt and fastened it round her waist. Her panties were a dead loss. She left them where they were. No doubt somebody would have them. Well, she looked halfway decent, if you ignored the rivers of cum streaming down her legs. She pushed open the door, and exited past a queue of people, some of whom groaned as she left, while others clapped and wolf whistled. It was degrading, walking past all those faces. Humiliating. Exhilarating. Jade knew she'd be back next week. And she might even contrive to get stuck again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the flashfic prompter who submitted this one! As you can see, it didn't want to stay a flashfic. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more and to submit your own prompts!


End file.
